Seconds
by canibecandid
Summary: We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love. It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person. -Somerset Maugham. Winner of Best Caitlyn and Best Angst in the Indie Camp Rock Awards.
1. Seconds

**Beep**

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

**Beep**

He didn't deserve to be here, on this hospital bed. Not during his favorite season. Never on his favorite holiday, especially when it was his birthday too.

**Beep**

"It's almost midnight Caity, it's almost there." He wheezes, squeezing her hand tightly. The little timer next to his bed had the clock at two minutes until the ball drop. The heart-monitor gives another beep and she just closes her eyes before blinking back her tears. "I'm going to make it, I don't have a choice." Jason's voice sounds oddly strangled. She goes to wipe the tears from his cheeks, but he holds her hand on his face and kisses her wrist. It feels almost alien when the scruff from his face scratches her inner arm, she'd never known him to have facial hair. She traces her thumb across his face, taking in the feeling of his skin on hers.

**Beep**

His brown eyes search her face, looking for signs that she would run. She had done that before, but things were different now that they were older. She wasn't Caitlyn Gellar any more, that changed on their wedding day. He was still the same Jason, maybe more mature and weathered by what life had handed him, but he still took joy in the simple things; like his brother's sneaking in fresh blueberry muffins for him.  
>She meets his gaze unwaveringly and kisses the would-have-been crows feet next to his eyes. They were the only sign of the real life he lead. All of his laughter and smiles, plots, and cheeky grins. She smiles lovingly, squeezing his hand back. They hear the crowd outside start the count down outside.<p>

**Ten**

She scoots closer to him, eventually crawling into the bed to be next to him.

**Nine**

He wraps his arms around her, just like old times. In reality, Jason is terrified that she'll let go and leave him. But she holds him close, and he knows better.

**Eight**

She leans her head on to his chest, listening to his heart beat and his killer. How could something so special be killing her husband? Caitlyn had tried endlessly to understand, but even still she can't bring herself to accept the possible ending.

**Seven**

Jason wanted to hold on to _his_ heart for one more year. Even as things progressed, got worse, and became painful, Jason stubbornly clung to_ one. more. year. _Doctor's would remind him that matching organs didn't come around everyday. His brother's would call him foolish. Never Caity, she understood as best as she could.

**Six**

"Not to much longer now."

**Five**

"No, I guess not." He feels the dampness from her tears, and his heart kills him even just the slightest bit more.

**Four**

"You better make it, Birdman. What am I supposed to do with out you?"

**Three**

"You'll be Caity."

**Two**

"Sure."

**One**

Their lips touched and they could both hear the heart-monitor going crazy in the background. She felt happy, like she wasn't spending one of the most important days of their lives in a hospital. He would say the same, if he could read her mind.

Tomorrow, correction... _today_ he'd receive a new heart. One that would love Caitlyn even more than his old one could. Beat even faster at her touch and still carry on. Everything was perfect for that one moment.

Until he flat lined.

Nurses swoop in, yanking Caity away from her life-line, wheeling him down the halls and yelling orders. She closes her eyes and takes a shaky breath.

**One **

She places a hand on her stomach, making slow circles with her thumb. "It'll be okay. Daddy will come back. I know it." She barely makes it to a chair before breaking down in tears.

**Two**

_We're just counting the seconds until he comes back to us._


	2. Minutes

**I still don't own Camp Rock, but I do own the ideas for this story.**

**A/N: **I got a lot of grief for killing Jason, not _**flames**_, but people being generally unhappy that I killed him. Rest assured, this is part 2. There will be 5 more chapters to this story and I'm doing them a month at a time. So the next one should be out in March.

As a side note the stories below are either** bold**,_ italicized_, orunderlined._ Italics_ means_ in-progress_,** bold** is complete, and underlined is ... well it pretty much means it'll go on for as long as I'm inspired by that series (like a drabble or something).

If you haven't read **"Novelty"**, **" Never Have I Ever"**, **"Rose Garden"**,** "Painting Wild Flowers"**, **"Sharing"**, "Winning Roses", _"In Sickness"_, _"All in the Timing_", **"Guilty Pleasures"**,** "The Campers Catalog",** **"Her letter"**, **"When I'm not lookin' "**,** "Barefoot CinderElla"**, or _"Dear Amelia"_, I would appreciate it if you did.

**For Anna**, look, I'm un-crushing your dreams.

* * *

><p>"And if you look here," the Ultrasound technician smiled grazing a finger along the grainy image ", you can see your child's feet." Ella squeezed her hand and let out a happy hum of affection.<p>

"Now Mrs. Grey-"

"Gellar." Caitlyn interrupted with a pang, the nursed eyed the record again but listened.

"Of course, Ms. Gellar, would you like to know the gender of your baby?"

Caitlyn looked at the tiny feet floating on the screen and nodded her head.

"After the rest?" She asked unsure of herself, but the nurse patted her hand and nodded before continuing with the appointment.

* * *

><p>"I loved you once, but I don't think I love you anymore." He spoke the words that Caitlyn had been dreading since they had comeback from the hospital. Of course she'd felt the distance between her and her husband, she'd have to be an idiot to not realize or feel the separation. She had tried to be strong until after he'd moved back in with his parents because he didn't want her to feel 'obligated' to take care of him. It was obvious that his mother was just as startled as Caitlyn as she rolled her oldest son out of his house and into her car. He hadn't told his mother, <em>couldn't<em> tell his mother, that he wasn't in love with the only person who had understood him. He felt different, like he was a burden to Caitlyn, and he couldn't stay with someone who didn't love him either.

But he was wrong. The massive break down prior to the Grey's leaving the estate was enough to prove that to Jason's bodyguard, Carson, who had to wrench a meat cleaver from the small woman's grip as she sobbed in the kitchen, hurling anything she could get her hands on into the wall.

"You don't want to do that Caitlyn." His voice was eerily calm as the shattered woman trembled and surrendered the knife. She place a hand on her stomach and slid down the cabinet walls, to the floor and just held herself. Carson knew he was on Jason's payroll, but felt that his boss would appreciate the fact that Carson was comforting his wife, after he came to his senses of course.

"He said he didn't love me. He doesn't love us." Carson's eyes landed on the stomach that Caitlyn had been guarding and bit back a groan. Of course his employer wouldn't wait long enough for Caitlyn to tell him about the baby and Caitlyn wouldn't hold Jason back from anything.

"He needs time, just like you did." Carson gently reminded her, rubbing her shoulder slowly. "Is there anyone I could call?"

Caitlyn shook her head and let out a hic-up before nodding slowly.

"Mi-mitchie?"

* * *

><p>"Oh Cait! Look that's their head!" Ella squealed in delight, letting out a gasp and clutching Caitlyn's hand to her chest. Caitlyn's heart gave a twist while looking at the Fashionista, knowing that Ella may never be in her position and Caitlyn might not have the opportunity to gush over how beautiful Ella's baby would be. It was only in brief moments like this that Caitlyn was even the slightest bit grateful for her separation from Jason.<p>

The technician laughed and nodded her head at Ella's enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"I feel like they took <em>my<em> heart away." Caitlyn sobbed as Mitchie held her and did her absolute best to console her mourning friend. It seemed like everything had been falling apart lately. Connect 3's manager was trying to wrangle their new album out of Caitlyn's grasp, but she was a professional.

No matter how much it killed her to see him with the new slew of women that he brought into the studio. Only one of them had even bothered to introduce themselves to her. The girl's name was Anne, and she was studying to be a teacher. Anne had tried to keep to pleasentries while the guys had awkwardly stood in her studio box, but as soon as they entered the booth, her gloves came off.

_"He still loves you."_

Caitlyn had tried to ignore her and focus on the task at hand, but had managed a bitter_ "Well, he sure as hell doesn't act like it."_ This didn't deter the fiery redhead, but seemed to encourage her.

_"He has pictures of you everywhere. I know, because when he finds one, he get's this dreamy look and then tries to hide it from me."_ Anne wasn't trying to hurt Caitlyn, and she felt that hopeful tug on her heart strings._ "If I could even hold the tiniest portion of his heart, that would be enough for me."_ Anne's gaze had wondered over to Caitlyn's face as she said this and she voiced her own opinions._ "Don't get me wrong, he's the nicest man I've ever dated, but I know that I'll never be the one for him. He's just lost, and I'm a sucker for a wounded puppy."_

And Mitchie just held her friend while Anne's verbal machine gun replayed in Caitlyn's thoughts.

* * *

><p>Ella glanced at her watch briefly while the technician moved the ultrasound probe across Caitlyn's growing stomach, praying that everything was running on time. They might kill her later, but Ella was tired of watching her family be miserable. Caitlyn had yet to tell Jason about the baby and Jason hadn't told Caitlyn that he still loved her. There were so many things that hadn't been spoken between the broken couple. The plan was perfect, telling Jason that he was visiting a sick fan, but actually getting him to see Caitlyn and... <em>if they would hurry up<em>... his baby. But Ella hoped that her slight meddling, with the help from Jason's assistant, could bring them back together. After all, Caitlyn was still a fan and heartbreak could be a sickness... right?

"And if you look now, you'll see your infant's hand." The door clicked open as the hand started to go back and forth, almost like a gentle wave. Ella felt Caitlyn's hand run cold in her own and Ella watched the scene play out in front of her.

* * *

><p>Anne had been the last girl that Jason attempted to date. Nothing had gone past a few dates and chaste kisses. He knew it was wrong, but he kept comparing them to Caitlyn. Hadn't his new heart decided that it couldn't love his wife? The wife who had gone back to her maiden name to keep him from feeling the guilt that he was swamped with every time her name was even mentioned.<p>

And he had felt a small spark with Anne, think that over time it would grow into something more but the college junior was wise beyond her years. She knew everything that he hadn't voiced.

But it would take a miracle for Caitlyn to take him back now.

* * *

><p>Tension filled the room as Jason looked from Caitlyn to Ella and to the ultrasound monitor. "H-how far?" He stuttered, his breath coming in short spurts. The technician put two and two together and gave a terse "3 months." Caitlyn laid there in silence, tears flowing down her cheeks as Jason walked over to the bed, taking her hand from Ella. For a minute, everything felt right again, and then Jason looked back at the screen.<p>

"I have a baby?"

_And there was the a miracle he asked for._


	3. Hours

"And what if it was my turn to decide that I didn't want you anymore, huh? Do you realize that you died while kissing me? How do you think that made me feel? You died. You had my heart, and when they saved you, I felt alive again. But you- you, just tossed me aside like I was worthless." Jason expected a stinging slap to the face instead of the tears that trickled down hers. Caitlyn always tried her best to never cry, it tore at the place where his heart should have been. "So don't give me your shit about not telling you about the baby. When was I supposed to tell you? You were dead and then you weren't and then you moved, a lot happened and you didn't want to stick around for any of it. So, you're at square one. Get to groveling and get out of my house."

The door slammed in Jason's face. It was odd being outside of_ his _house and, technically, being thrown out of_ his _house. But he knew that he deserved it, and much more, maybe in a hundred fold. He'd never meant to make Caitlyn feel that way. He'd always felt like Caitlyn had loved him out of sympathy. Everyone always wondered what she was doing with him, or why she'd married him, most didn't even try to disguise the fact that they felt that he was wrong for Caitlyn. He'd always worried that suddenly he wouldn't be good enough for her anymore, or that she would come to her senses. So when he came back from the drug induced coma and saw how worn out she was, he wanted to spare himself the pain. He knew, he just _knew,_ that she would have left him. But obviously, he'd been wrong. After ten years of being together, and seven of them spent being married, you'd think he'd just accept that Caitlyn loved him. But things were always harder when people whispered the opposite into your ears.

He stared at the door for what seemed like hours, but it was possibly only a few minutes. He got into the car and drove, passing a little cafe where he and Caitlyn used to get brunch on the weekends. Jason pulled to the stop sign and watched as a family walked across the street, swinging their daughter back and forth. He couldn't help but wonder if his family would be like that, so far he hadn't been doing the best job as a father and husband. The mother and daughter headed into the shop while the father paid for some flowers outside of the shop, holding them behind his back and jogging into the restaurant after them. A shrill honk brought him back to reality and he continued forward, glancing back at the cafe in his mirrors.

Jason stayed in his trance as he climbed the stairs of his parents house and into his old bed room. He launched himself on top of the water bed and laid there as the waves settled, staring at the pictures that were tacked on his ceiling. All his dreams were on display. The first guitar he saved up to purchase, a picture of one of his favorite bands with him cut out next to them, the National Aviary, Madison Square Garden, but when he slowly accomplished those dreams it turned into photos of his friends, family and the adventures that he had as a member of Connect 3. Directly above him was a drawing from his elementary school days, displaying a crayon drawing of him, his 'future wife', a dog, a fish on land, a bird, and a baby. Next to that picture was his first girlfriend, Megan. Then Samaria from Connect 3's first music video. But they were almost completely absorbed by the photos of Caitlyn. Photo's of her laughing while playing video games, her senior prom, their first Christmas together; and now his family was almost complete with the new coming baby, sans the land fish. And sans him if he didn't figure out what to do and act on it quickly.

* * *

><p>The entire Gray family was on her side, she knew.<p>

But that didn't really make her feel any better as she got ready for a new day at the studio. Her hand skimmed over her wedding ring and she glanced at it longingly. This wasn't what she had wanted out of life. She originally hadn't wanted a family, a husband or even a house to call a home. Young Caitlyn Gellar wanted adventure, the thrill of not knowing what was around the corner and the freedom that came with being independent.

She picked up the tiny golden band and curled her fingers around it, closing her eyes and remembering the day that she had decided that being alone was over-rated. The way Jason's face had looked when he spotted her at the end of the isle, blinking back his tears when she took his hands, the rush as his lips collided with hers for their first kiss as Man and Wife. The way it felt waking up with his eyes full of love, just for her. The way it used to be; the way they used to be.

She released the ring from her grasp with a sigh, setting it back with her other jewelry and traced the barely-there bulge of her stomach. Now she'd never be alone, she'd have a tiny little person who needed her, and would continue to need her, for the rest of her life. That was the way things were supposed to be, the way they should have been.

Caitlyn finished getting dressed and walked out the front door, a small splash of purple stood out from the brown door mat. A small hand bouquet of irises laid there, begging to be picked up and who was she to deny flowers? The hunter green ribbon that tied the flowers together had a note attached.

Square one: 20 questions over a ham sandwich.

Was it her crazy pregnancy hormones or did she actually feel touched that he'd pick something that she considered to be their first date? She flipped the invitation over in her hands and on the back was a single word that made her heart flutter.

_Please?_

She smiled, holding the note close to her chest.

Maybe things would be right after all. She ran back into the house and up the stairs, calling into work.

"Caitlyn Gray's office."

"Hey Tish, I'm not coming in today." She glanced at the note again, her stomach doing cartwheels. "Something came up."

She didn't say any more, but slammed the phone back on the reciver. She only had a few hours until she had to meet up with Jason and only a few hours to make him fall back in love with her.

* * *

><p><em>Noon<em>

His breath hitched as he spotted her walking through the door, she smiled at him and took his out streched hand, and just like that he knew that his feeling had never changed. He tried to clear the lump in his throat and lead her over to a table.

"Hi, I'm Jason Gray. I thought I saw a cardinal over here."

She squeezed his hand and gave a chuckle.

"And I thought you were trying to use a pick up line."

They spent the next few hours re-learning the persons that they had fallen in and _out_ of love with, and it would stretch into days.


	4. Days

Where were her toes?

Caitlyn let out a frustrated huff as she tried to look over her mountain of a stomach. Surly, they had to be under there somewhere. Even if she hadn't seen them in months it didn't mean that they suddenly had disappeared or anything. She was walking just fine, wasn't she? Her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth as she tried once more to paint the toes she knew she had.

That's what Jason came down stairs to find. His very pregnant wife attempting to paint her toes. A grin broke over his face as he made his way over to the couch. He had his Caitlyn back _and_ he was going to be a father. Life didn't get much better in his opinion.

"Need some help with that?" He offered sitting on the other side of their couch, extending his hand for the polish. She scowled, screwing the top back on and slapping it into his open palm. He chuckled as she propped her feet in his lap, trying to get a good view from around her baby bump. Jason turned the bottle over in his hands awkwardly a few times, trying to figure out the best way to approach the situation. Caitlyn grinned and wiggled her toes wildly. "This isn't def-con one or something, it's just my toes." He shrugged with a smile and took the cap off, setting the rest of the paint down on the table. "This is my first time painting someone's toes, forgive me if my artistic talent doesn't shine through." She laughed loudly, sinking further into the couch cushions. "Why do women even paint their toenails anyway? It's not like we notice that much." Jason stated, taking her big toe in his over sized hand. His brow knitted together in concentration has her carefully applied the polish.

"I do it for the funny names." He looked up, the same concentrated look on his face. She chuckled and rested her hands on the swell of her stomach. "Like that one is called Slut Red." He grinned while still applying the paint. "Are they all named like that?" "Mine are, I don't even look at the color, just the name." She scooted a little closer to him and readjusted the pillows. He looked up from his work again, making sure that everything was okay. Caitlyn frowned as she noted his worry. "Don't look at me like that, I'm pregnant, not useless." He lifted her legs and moved closer to the front half of her body, so he had a downward view of her legs. "Is that better?" She huffed again, crossing her arms before nodding reluctantly.

"This is the part that I dislike the most about having a baby." Jason continued to paint, trying to keep his focus as she ran a hand through his hair. "I just feel like a bloated whale and I'm eating everything I can get my hands on." She sighed, twisting the little curls at the nape of his neck. "I know it's ridiculous, because I'm supposed to feel all 'I am woman, look at my beautiful mound of creation', but I've never felt less attractive in my life." Her hand ran through again, and he inhaled sharply trying to keep his hands steady."I hope they have hair like yours, then they'll have all the ladies."

"What if they're a girl?" Caitlyn grimaced.

"Then she'd better hope that Aunt Ella teaches her all the tricks that mommy has no intention of learning." Jason's shoulders shook in silent laughter as he moved on to the next toe.

"You have really small feet, you know that?" She rolled her eyes and continued to run a hand through his hair.

"It's the only small thing about me now-a-days, but shit if even they aren't swollen now." She threw her hands up in defeat. "I'm a whale mom. I quit, I'm just a whale mom." She moaned, retracting her feet from his lap. He screwed the paintbrush back into the polish and took her feet back.

"No, you're not Caity." He said softly, taking her hand in his. "You're beautiful. You always have been." She smiled and cupped his face in her hand.

"You always know what to say."

Caitlyn scooted until she lifted herself into his lap, resting her head on his chest. "I missed this."

"I'm sorry." His arms wrapped around her body and held her close, nuzzling the side of her neck. Rolling her head to the side as his lips ghosted up to her jaw line. Jason had missed her too. That connection, love and possessiveness, he thought with a smirk as his lips attacked a weak point on her neck. Caitlyn whimpered in his arms, dragging her hand up his back, threading her fingers in his hair and yanking so their mouths could battle.

His heart pounded rapidly against his chest and she relished in the feeling, gasping for breath as his lips left hers once more and traveled rapidly down her neck, nipping and biting as his callused hands traced the sides of her stomach. So gently, so sweetly, no one could ever make her feel more beautiful or cherished.

"Everyday, I fall more madly in love with you then I was before." He whispered resting his head against her chest, rising and falling just as rapidly as his own. "Everyday."

* * *

><p>Eggs.<p>

Nothing made her gag reflex kick-up faster than eggs now. Caitlyn fled from the table and in to the bathroom as Mrs. Grey set the steaming pan on the table for a family brunch. She thought of the fluffy yellow mounds of goodness covered in cheese, something that normally she'd just dive right into, but it only made her offer prayers to the porcelain god.  
>It was hard work, being pregnant. You had unexpected triggers, bladder issues, mood swings, and loss of feet.<p>

Her eyes watered as her body tried to expel more from her stomach, Caitlyn didn't even hear the door click open.

"Let me get that." Jason's hands ran through her hair, holding it in place while she rested her head against the lid waiting for the next round.

"I know it's over used, but why would they call it morning sickness if it comes when ever it wants?" Caitlyn whined, rubbing a hand on her grumbling stomach. He kissed the side of her head, slowly rubbing circles on her back and humming softly. As her stomach churned again, he continued to hum, hold her hair, and sooth her. When she finally felt less like a projectile, Caitlyn hit the plunge and all but collapsed into Jason's waiting arms.

"I've got you, Caity." He spoke wiping the sweat off her brow.

"I need to brush my teeth." She whined again, curling into his shoulder.

"I'll ask mom if she has a spare."

Her eyes widened and she sat up, looking at Jason like he'd lost his mind.

"No! I don't want her to know I was sick"

"Caity, mom had three boys. I think she knows how morning sickness works." He grinned taking her hand and helping her stand up. "It's just one day at a time, Caity."

* * *

><p>"Caitlyn, are you okay?"<p>

_Flap._

"Jason, I'm just reading. I'm fine." He looks at her skeptically, before rushing back to the bedroom.

"I'm getting you a pillow."

_Flap._

Caitlyn took a breath before attempting to blow her bangs off of her face. She could either take one of two approaches to this. One, she could be annoyed and snap at Jason. Which would ultimately do nothing except, to him, confirm that she's uncomfortable.

OR

She could mentally compare him to a mother hen. Which, in her mind, was much more entertaining.

"Sit up."

_Flap._

"But not to quickly! I don't want you to strain anything! Maybe you should move into the bedroom, it's more stable."

_Flap, flap, flapity, flap._

"Jason, I'm reading. Not doing pregnant gymnastics." His eyes widened and he took a panicked breath and Caitlyn could practically see his little hen clucking away. "Seriously, I just want you to sit on this couch, rub my feet or read a book or something, and be an old married couple."

_flap, flap, flap._

"Bu-but your due day is so close." She grinned lifting her legs and patting the couch underneath.

"It's almost a month," Jason opened his mouth but Caitlyn threw her hands up. "Yes, yes, I know about early births. But seriously, this is one of the few times it's ever going to be quiet again." She pouted. "Just come sit with your pregnant lady today." She wobbled slightly from trying to keep her balance and Jason shot under her feet, putting her legs in his lap to make sure she stayed secure. He took a relaxing breath and sunk into the couch.

"I'm crazy, aren't I?" She grinned patting his arm.

"Not crazy, just mother hen-ing it up." He groaned.

"Great, I'm a hen. Out of all the birds, I'm a hen."

"Sometimes you're cocky." He gave her a sideways glance.

"Don't start with the puns, Lady Caity."

"Why? Does it start Panda-monium?" He laughed, shaking his head before leaning over and kissing her temple.

"But seriously, a hen?"

_Flap._

* * *

><p>"I think we should name our baby Ellen." Jason paused from his spot in the studio and his brother's turned to look at Caitlyn through the glass of the producers box. Confused looks were shared. Weren't they just working on a song about heartache? Where did Caitlyn make<em> that<em> connection? "I want her name to be Ellen, Jase. If we have a girl."

Jason stepped into his mic while nodding. "Okay, not a problem."

"I want to name her after Ella." It was so soft that Jason wasn't even sure he heard her, but the confusion and worry that were displayed on his brother's faces showed that they heard it too. "She deserves at least that." Caitlyn sounded on the verge of tears and Jason ached to go to her, but his feet stayed rooted to the spot. "I want to be able to give her a- a chance she might not have." Nate shifted uncomfortably from his spot clearing his throat.

"Th-thank you, Caitlyn." She nodded and looked down at the keyboard.

"Right, now that my pregnant lady hormones have caused the awkward... let's just call it a day."


	5. Months

_This is a problem._ Caitlyn thought to herself as she pondered about her predicament.

Some how she'd wedged herself between both arms of the chair but, due to her pregnant stomach, could no longer roll out of the chair like she used too. She groaned as she tried to use her arms to help her up, but unfortunately her mountain of a stomach helped push her back into the comfortable arm chair.

_I will not ask Jason for help, I will not ask Jason for help, I will not-_

And then she felt it, dribbling down her thigh.

"Oh my god," Caitlyn took a hesitant breath "Jason?" Her eyes wide as she tried to control her breathing.

"Yeah?" His voice was distant and Caitlyn's panic surged and skyrocketed through her usual roof of emotions.

"Either I just peed myself, or we're going to need to get a new arm chair." Caitlyn squirmed with more force trying to maneuver with her arms, but stopped when she felt her muscles clinch.

"Why?" His voice was a tad closer, but Caity's panic continued to rise.

"Because I think I just went into labor."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Give me the epidural." Caitlyn demanded, yanking a fist full of Jason's shirt, sweat already beading on her forehead.<p>

"Caitlyn, you said that under no circumstances was I to get you an epidural."

Caitlyn smiled sweetly, sweat dripping down her forehead, and gripped Jason's hand and his face paled.

"Jason, I swear to every living thing that exists in this world or in others," His hand popped in places he wasn't sure it should. "I will rip all of your beautifully curly hair out of your head, one by one, and then make you wear your arm hair for a wig." He nodded his head quickly and then paged the doctor. Tapping his foot anxiously as the doctor approached him.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Gray?" The doctor asked politely. Jason gestured frantically to Caitlyn in her room.

"I though she wanted to a natural birth?" Jason let out a groan, wiping a hand down his face. The doctor laughed in good hummer, slapping his shoulder lightly.

"I'll see what I can do."

When he entered the room Caitlyn let out a huff.

"Thank god! Get me the juice." The doctor raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement.

"I would happily 'get you the juice' Mrs. Gray, but it appears that you're not dilated enough." Catilyn glowered at the doctor and her voice dropped into to a deadly whisper.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You're not dilated enough," Jason signaled for the doctor to stop from his side of the bed, but the good doctor didn't blink an eye. "Mr. Gray, I'm sure we can get you something to for that twitchy hand."

"You're fuckin' fired." Caitlyn roared, slamming a little hand on to the mattress before crying out in pain as another contraction.

"Cai-Caity, I'm sure that it can't be that bad."

"That bad? That bad? I'm squeezing a fuckin' watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon! And you want to" Her sentence was effectively ended as she let out another moan as a stronger contraction hit her.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Ella gushed shuffling into the room already in her custom hot pink scrubs and footies.

"Than-Thank you, Jesus." Caitlyn gasped as she rode through the contraction.

"My name is Ella, but thanks." She gave a smirk, adjusting her gauze cap as Caitlyn fixed the death glare on her. "Don't start with me, Pador. These guys are being assholes."

"Aw, what are they doing to the wittle maw-maw beawr?" Ella cooed, pulling her lips into a pout.

"He-" Caitlyn jerked her head at the doctor, "won't give me the good stuff and the other one," turning a glare on Jason "is saying labor is a peach." She gave a satisfied grunt as Ella smacked Jason upside head while she encouraged Ella to rip him a new one.

"Go pace with your brothers, Gray."

"Bu-but..." Ella withered Jason with a glare and he ducked out of the room with his tail between his legs.

And he paced and paced and continued to pace until Ella came out of the delivery room with an extra pep in her step. Upon seeing her, Jason rushed over.

"How is she? Are they okay? Did everything go okay?" Jason blurted his worries one by one and Ella placed a silencing hand on his shoulder.

"Well, she fired her doctor five or six times. But other than that, she was awesome. As soon as they 'gave her the juice.' Lord what an epidural will do." Ella gave a happy grin while rocking on her feet. "Now excuse me while I pass out."

* * *

><p>Jason couldn't believe his eyes as he held his new daughter. Small tears dribbled down the side of his face as she squirmed closer to his chest and gave a yawn. He sniffled and pulled her close, letting out an unbelieving chuckle his heart swelling with pride. He couldn't believe that this little bundle of warmth was something he and Caity had made together.<p>

Caitlyn blinked through her own tears at the sight of her completed family.

"What are we going to name her?" She asked, her voice croaking slightly.

Jason's head shot up and he looked at his wife before looking back down at his new daughter."I thought we were going to name her Ellen?" Caitlyn's brow creased as she watched her husband hold their daughter. "She doesn't seem like an Ellen anymore."

He brushed a small tuft of black hair through the stock cap before his heart skipped a beat.

"Lark?" Jason offered sheepishly, gingerly scooting his chair closer to the bed. Caitlyn hummed contentedly, leaning further into the pillows of her hospital bed.

"Lark Isabella Gray." Jason murmured, stroking a finger down her tiny cheek. Caitlyn grinned, running a hand down his arm while being unable to hold back her tears.

"Ella will love that."


	6. Years

**A/N: **Okay, what blarney stone have I rubbed? I'm nominated for the IndieCRAwards! That's so awesome! Thank you so much for nominating me and supporting my work!

The voting link is on my profile page!

I'm nominated along with two of my great friends and authors; angellwings and Standard-Ang3l.

You should check out their work as well!

* * *

><p>Lark Isabella Gray was never far from love, never far from comfort and had all the friends and family her little heart could wish for when she was younger. She had her own companions in her cousins Gabby and Hanna whenever her mommy and Aunt Mitchie would let them gush and plot over dress-up and <em>Seventeen Magazine<em>.

Brandon, Kyle and Aden when Uncle Andy came over to work with her father and uncles; Cassie and Bingum usually followed with Aunt Tess or Uncle Luke.

Even her own brother's were acceptable playmates if she was really desperate.

But her absolute favorite person to play with or talk to was Ella. Even if she was older and married to her Uncle Nate. Ella was her friend, even if she was an authoritative figure. She would paint Lark's toe-nails with pretty designs and colors, let her sit at the office desk and pretend that she was making her own sketches, make little clothes for her dolls and even Lark herself sometimes. Lark never shared that with Gabby and Hanna though, because what if they asked her to share Ella?

Ella never fussed or complained when Lark would ask her to try on her pretty clothes or play with her make-up. She was attentive and loving, almost like Lark was her own daughter.

But she was, Lark guessed. She was Ella's goddaughter, though she wasn't quite sure what that meant or where God played into making her Ella's daughter. Lark had asked her mommy once what it was to be someone's godchild.

"_Well Lark, if something was to ever happen to daddy and I..." Her mother's eyes took on a hazy appearance and wrapped an arm around Lark's shoulders. "It means that Auntie Ella and Uncle Nate would start to take care of you."_

"_So why don't Ella and Uncle Nate have a baby that you're godparents of?" Mommy sucked in a breath and Lark gently put her hand on her mommy's cheek. "Mommy don't cry, don't cry mommy, I'm sorry." _

"_No Songbird, you're fine." Wiping her eyes, her mom gave a watery smile. "Auntie Ella can't have babies." _

The news didn't sit right with her. Had Auntie Ella scared off stork's from her home?

So at Christmas, Lark decided to ask Ella herself. Tugging her Uncle Nate's hand she asked where Ella was, as her mother chatted animatedly with her father and Uncle Shane, Nate directed her to the kitchen.

"Ella?" Lark spoke as she pulled herself up on to a chair at the kitchen counter. Ella looked up from cutting, arranging, and stirring pots long enough to plant a kiss on the ten year-old's head and cup her cheek affectionately.

"What's up buttercup?" Ella asked with a grin, going back to her pots.

"I was wondering," Lark pushed an olive around on the counter as she watched her aunt dance around the kitchen "why don't you and Uncle Nate have children?"

Ella didn't slow a minute when she promptly answered "Because I can't have them."

"But _why_? Did you scare all the storks away? Why won't they deliver to here? They always come to my house." This time Ella did slow down, she stopped in front of Lark and brushed a few strands of curly hair out of Lark's eyes.

"Oh baby girl, storks don't bring babies to families. I wish it were that easy." Ella's smile was little different, but no less cheerful than before. "Lark, when I had just married your Uncle Nate, we wanted to have children, very, very badly. But the doctor's told me that I couldn't and that made me very sad for a long, long time." She took on of the cookies from a tray and put it on a napkin for Lark to munch on. "But when your mom told me she was pregnant with you, I knew that I didn't have to be. I was so happy for her and that you were coming into our family."

Lark took a bite out of her cookie and wiped her mouth with the back of her arm.

"When did mommy tell you she was going to have me?" Ella laughed and tapped the tip of Lark's nose.

"Well, years before you were born, your daddy was very sick..."

* * *

><p>I was born into the most remarkable and eccentric family I could possibly have hoped for.<br>-Maureen O'Hara

**(The End)**


End file.
